A number of semiconductor die include terminals on opposite sides of the die. For example, vertical power MOSFETs, whether of the planar or trench-gated variety, typically have source and gate terminal on the front side of the die and a drain terminal on the back side of the die. However, for compact, easy and economical manufacturing of devices including such semiconductors die, it is advantageous for the die to be packaged such that all the terminals are on the same side of the package.
A conventional package including a die that is interposed flip-chip style, between an upper and lower lead frame is shown in FIG. 1. One or more lower leads 110, 115, from a lower lead frame (not shown), are electrically coupled to terminals on the bottom surface of the die 130. The upper lead 135, from an upper lead frame (not shown), includes a center portion electrically coupled to a top side of the die 130 and opposite edges, that are bent downward around the die in a ‘u’ shape or cup shape, electrically coupled to a plurality of respective lower leads 120, 125. The terminals of the die 130 are electrically coupled to the lead 110, 115, 135 by means of solder layers. The die 130 and portions of upper and lower lead 110-125, 130 are then encapsulated. The bent down edges of the upper lead 135 contact multiple lower leads 120, 125, so that all of the external package contacts are coplanar allowing the package to be surface mounted on a printed circuit board.